Embodiments of the invention are generally related to the field of power generation systems, and more particularly, to a high-voltage power generation system used for, for example, X-ray generation. Embodiments of the invention are related to power generation packages carrying high-voltage power generation systems.
High-voltage power generation systems are used for, for example, supplying regulated high-voltage direct current (DC) to a vacuum tube, which push electrons to flow from a cathode to an anode and generate X-ray emission. The power generation system typically includes a transformer unit which has a high secondary-to-primary turns ratio and converts a relatively low-voltage alternating current (AC) to a relative high-frequency and high-voltage AC. The power generation system may further include a voltage doubler or voltage multiplier module which utilizes a plurality of capacitors and diodes to further boost the high-voltage AC from the secondary windings of the transformer module, as well as to convert the high-voltage AC into the targeted high-voltage DC.
One type of high-voltage power generation systems relies mostly on the transformer module to regulate the high-voltage DC, and accordingly includes a very high secondary-to-primary turns ratio. Problems associated with this type of high-voltage power generation systems include that the high secondary-to-primary turns ratio causes large parasitic impedances and a high AC stress in the secondary windings, which causes a very high insulation requirement and a very bulky packaging.
Another type of high-voltage power generation system relies mostly on the multiplier module to regulate the high voltage, and comprises a relatively low-voltage transformer and a multiplier module with a high magnification factor. This type of high-voltage power generation system is advantageous in that it has a low secondary-to-primary turns ratio in the transformer module. However, in order to achieve a high-voltage DC output, the series capacitors in the multiplier module must have large capacities, which in turn results in a high cost. Further, the large capacitors store a large amount of energy leading to a slow response time.
It is desirable to have an improved high-voltage power generation system with reduced AC stress in the secondary windings of the transformers.